Smashed Together
by Lord-of-Antarctica
Summary: What happens when dozens of worlds meet? A mysterious force is slowly bringing together the Smash characters, but for good or bad? Lots of mystery, maybe even some romance. This is my very first story, so I would love at least a few reviews.


Author's Note:

This is in fact my first story, and I will try my best to make it enjoyable to read. I actually do have a decent and mysterious plot in mind, so you'll never no what to expect. No lemons, if for some reason I decide to do one I will make it a separate story. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I OWN SMASH BROTHERS!!!!! HAHAHA- Hey what are you doing in my house? T-there's no reason to hurt anybody! Uh.... okay... Ahem, apparently I um... do not own Smash Brothers.... All rights reserved to Nintendo...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: Enter Mario

Mama-Mia!"

Link started as the cry rang through the chilly morning air. He stood from the rotting stump he had been sitting on. Glancing around he unsheathed his sword and crouched in a defensive position, eyes flicking left and right. For a moment all was silent except for the whistling of the wind swaying the trees. Slowly a sound became notable, growing by the second. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Unable to identify the source of the sound Link began turning in circles trying to defend all his sides. The noise steadily grew louder, and he became more frantic spinning quickly.

Suddenly there was a rustle from the bushes behind him and he was bowled over face first into the dirt. Groaning with pain he pushed himself up and dizzily tried to find an attacker. To his surprise he spotted short, plump man dressed in overalls sitting on the ground with stars circling his red-capped head.

Without waiting for an explanation Link pointed his sword at the man. The figure slowly came to his senses and noticed the weapon hovering in his face. Jumping back he shouted. "Mama-mia! Please-a don't hurt me!"

"Who are you and where did you come from?" Link asked calmly, keeping his sword angled towards the stranger.

"M-my names-a Mario, and I come from Mushroom Kingdom! Don't-a point a sword at me!" He replied shakily.

Link had never heard of "Mushroom Kingdom" and it sounded to him like this man was on drugs. Seeing how frightened he was Link decided to lower his sword a bit.

"How did you come to be here?"

Seeming to be recovering from his shock Mario replied. "I am a-not sure, one moment I was in-a the castle with my lovely Princess Peach, then-a all of the sudden a huge-a purple swirl opened on the wall and sucked-a me in. Well I was flying in-a the purple land I saw a-thousands of robots chasing me, I started-a running until I ran into you!"

Despite the little dwarf's best efforts to explain, Link still remained utterly confused on what had happened. Sighing he said. "Look, it's still very early in the morning, come with me to my house before the monsters come out.

"What do you-a mean m-monsters?" Mario inquired.

Link just smiled and started to walk.

---------

Two silhouetted figures stand above a small veiwscreen, displaying Link and Mario on their journey. One of the figures spoke up. "It all appears to be going by the plan, the Great One will be pleased."

"The Great One is never pleased, but merely contented by mortal beings." said the other being. "And this is just the very first step in the plan."

---------

Back in the forest, they had arrived at Links house. The gigantic tree sat before them lifting up it's many limbs carved full with windows and doors. They entered through a front section and found themselves in a large foyer full of odds and ends that were stacked everywhere. Link cleared off a pile of half-carved arrows from a table and motioned for Mario to sit down. Still not quite sure whether to trust him or not, Link kept his hand firmly around the dagger in his pocket. He was not at all looking forward to babysitting this... whatever he was.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews are beautiful.


End file.
